Apart
by Crystal104
Summary: Kinda sad thing I just wrote about Parvati because I was bored. I don't think there will be other chapters ... it's about twins.


"I hate you," Parvati thought as she stared at the Weasley twins in the center of the common room. The center of attention, laughter rang out from their audience. "You don't know how lucky you are," Parvati said quietly she she stared at the twins. "I know, they're so good looking!" Lavender squealed when she finally managed to see where Parvati was looking "Yeah ... really good looking," Parvati muttered. She could feel Lavender looking at her, so she looked up and smiled. "Something wrong?" "I'm tired," Parvati excused her strange behavior. But the fact was, this feeling was no stranger to her. Giving the twins once last glance, she thought of how she would give anything to be with her own twin. Even if they had to be in Slythein together. Padma and Parvati had grown apart over the past three years. Try as they may, it wasn't that easy to stay very close when you're in different houses. It wasn't the rivalry between the houses, though that may have been one of the reasons Parvati and Padma never talked about the house they were in. So many things it could have been, but the main reason Padma and Parvati had grown apart was because they were never together. Alot of people could tell Fred and George apart in the hallway, even if they weren't standing next to eachother. But people whom she had never even had a long conversation with would come up to her and start talking to her. She usually didn't say anything and just let them talk, and then she would use her and Padma's secret journal to give her the message. Their father had invented it the summer after their first year. Their mother, of course, wouldn't approve, but she didn't know so it was nothing. They used it alot during their second year. Infact, it's usually all they did because it was the only way to stay close. But the threads of twinship became unbinded and they were no longer twins. Merely close friends, and Parvati didn't even know if she trusted her own twin that much. "I wonder what it's like to have a twin," Lavendar sighed girlishly as she stared at the twins who were reinacting their potion's class from the previous day. Parvati suddenly glarred at Lavendar. She desparatly wanted to scream out, "I have a twin!" but making a scene would probably only benefit in her being thouroughly embarassed. Most people in their house didn't even know she HAD a twin. "I do too," Parvati spat out as she got up from the table she was sitting at and quickly made her way towards the girl's staircase. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back one last time at the Weasley's. They were both sitting next to Alicia Spinnet and pretending to woo her. Alicia pushed both boys out of her face and Parvati didn't care to see the rest.  
  
'Padma, are you there?'  
  
Parvati wrote in their secert journal. Neither of them had writen anything other than times and dates or things other people wanted to tell the twin in over half a year. She waited for a minute, starring at the blank page. Parvati had just started losing her journal when there came a responce:  
  
'Parvati?'  
  
Parvati's heart leaped for joy, but later on she could hardly figure out why. It just reminded her of the old days when they would do this every night.  
  
'Hi Padma! How are you?'  
  
Acouple seconds passed until Padma wrote back.  
  
'I'm good. Do you have a message or something for me?'  
  
Parvati glarred at the page.  
  
'No, I just wanted to say hi...' 'Oh ... hi!' 'Can't I write something to my twin without it being bussiness like?' 'Yes, I just thought maybe you wanted to give me a message ... we haven't writen in like, half a year...'  
  
"We haven't writen in half a year," Parvati said in a mock voice. She paused a second before writing something else:  
  
'Why do you even keep this thing? Is it only because you want me to give you messages? Is that all I'm good for?'  
  
There was no answer for almost a minute.  
  
'No...' 'Did you only write that so I wouldn't get mad?' 'Of couse not! I keep it cause it reminds me of you! Maybe I don't want it anymore!'  
  
Parvati starred at the words that had just been writen to her. Her eyes teared up and before she could do anything, a tear fell off her cheek and landed splat dab in the center of the page.  
  
'What is THAT?' Came Padma's response. Parvati didn't respond and just closed the book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Awww, how sad. I don't know why I wrote that. I don't even know if I'm going to write a second chapter ... I might if someone revies, but it's alright if you don't. I'm only here to write. 


End file.
